habbofandomcom-20200223-history
HabboWiki:Bureaucrats / Administrators
An administrator, or sysop are editors with editors with access to extra tools, mainly used for maintenance and vandalism control. This includes: − *Deleting and undeleting pages and page histories. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot undelete them. + − *Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. − *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. − *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. − *Making Changes to some code ( ). − *Active admin names are colored Sky Blue. − A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Remember: Only Wikia staff can demote a bureaucrat!. + Owner + − Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. − What can administrators do? − Using their provided tools, administrators can: − *Edit protected pages. − *Semi- or fully-protect and unprotect pages. − *Delete pages, including their history. − *Delete images and other files. − *View and restore deleted pages. − *Block and unblock users and IP addresses from editing. − *Quickly revert edits. − *Change the text and style of the interface. − *Change the overall appearance of the wiki, including skins, main logo, and "favicon". − User rights levels + MichaelCong − *'IP addresses' - Users who have not created an account or has signed in. They can still do most things, including editing and commenting on articles. − *'Registered/Logged-in users' can do everything IP addresses can do, but they can also upload files, move pages, create a watchlist, and customize the appearance of the wiki by changing their preferences. − *'Authenticated' has been vetted by Wikia, as being a legitimate industry source (for example, a celebrity or a game developer). − *'Rollbacks' are ordinary editors with the rollback button. The rollback button automatically reverts all revisions made by the last editor. This is primarily used to revert vandalism. All admins, helps, and Wikia Staff also have this button included in their rank. − *'Events Staff' are in-game players who create events to advertise the wiki. They have access to create articles in the "Events" namespace. − *'Bots' are automated programs or scripts that make special edits that would be repetitive to editors. − *'Chatmoderators' can kick, ban, and unban users from the . − *'Administrators (sysops)' are users trusted by the community to maintain the wiki using extra tools. See and for official list of all administrators. Active and inactive status are listed below. − *'CheckUsers' can find a user's IP address, or accounts used by an IP address. See Help:CheckUser for more information, and for a list. − *'Bureaucrats '''are administrators with the ability to make other users an admin or rollback. They can also remove these powers, other than bureaucrat, from users. − *'VSTF''' (Volunteer Spam Task Force) are volunteers who have been given global sysop powers. They are not legal workers of Wikia. Their role is to fight vandalism and spam across Wikia. See for a list as well as Help:SpamTaskForce. − *'Helpers '''have admin powers to every wiki. They are interns or volunteers working for Wikia and are not regular editors. − *'Wikia Staff''' are staff members of Wikia Inc. They have bureaucrat powers to every wiki, and therefore, can make users an admin on any wiki. − Active Wiki Staff − Bureaucrats − *Michael0264 − * − * − * − Administrators − * − * − * − * − Inactive/Retired Wiki Staff + − Inactivity is defined as not making regular edits for a period of over 60 days (2 months), which means their rights have been removed. Retired is when a user willingly gives over their rights for personal reasons. − Bureaucrats − − Administrators + Admins − {| class="wikitable" − !User − !Last edit − !Retired/Inactive − |- − |CopperStatue − | − |Retired − |- − |El-liamo − |June 16, 2012 − |Inactive − |- − |Gabxlol − |January 4, 2011 − |Inactive − |- − |Paul H K − |March 27, 2013 − |Inactive − |- − |Viva-la-vida − |April 11, 2013 − |Inactive − |- − |Wikite − |November 23, 2011 |Inactive How do I use administrator powers? See the Admin Guide for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Users can become an administrator by completing the application process, located at HabboWiki:Requests for adminship. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Idealy an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. category:Habbo Wiki